1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container for a container disposal arrangement with a mobile crane arranged on a truck with a generally hydraulically-operated grappler for the container, whereby the container is designed as a rectangle when viewed from the top, open on top, can be closed if necessary with a cover and has a floor underneath, and whereby the side walls of the container extend toward the bottom conically and inwardly and a collar with walls extending parallel to one another is provided on the upper edge of the container.
2. The Prior Art
A container which is designed as a rectangle from a top view and whose side walls taper downwardly and inwardly conically is disclosed in DE-PS 40 08 619. This known container has a floor and is open on top. On the upper edge of the container a collar is provided whose walls extend in parallel to one another. In two opposing sides of the collar claw engaging pockets are provided in which claws engage a grappler on a mobile crane for lifting, tipping and lowering the container.
In the German publication "Glucklauf" 1986, No. 6, pg. 415, a mobile crane is portrayed which has a digging arm, on the outer end of which a hydraulically operated grappler is arranged with which the handling of trolleys used in mining is possible. With this device the trolleys can be raised from the floor, tipped and emptied, as well as finally set on the floor again, and namely on a certain point or swivelling range of the crane.
A universal container stack and loading device for stacking and transport of large containers with a weight of 20 to 40 tons is known from DE-OS 17 81 464. This device is designated for the handling of sea and large space containers. It is used for the transport of bulk goods and for the handling of material in a limited local area within a certain period of use. A transport of this large space container on public streets is not provided nor is it allowable.
A tipping device for cranes is known from DE-OS 30 23 894 which has two rotating arms and a tipping device for picking up and tipping containers, in particular for tipping trolleys and cars used in mining. This tipping device has a crossbeam connected on the lifting tool of the crane and stands are arranged shiftably on the bevelled crossbeam, on the free ends of which the rotating arms are positioned. On the rotating arms, which are designed on their pick-up ends in a bow-shaped, pick-up plates are arranged, which are manufactured from elastic formable plastic. The pick-up plates are screwed onto the rotating arms, so that they are easily exchanged and can be adapted by the tipping device to different sizes and shapes of containers to be picked-up.
A grappler and related container is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,912 whereby the grappler is suspended on a chain hoist or a stockyard crane. On both outer ends of a pair of telescoping arms two clamping jaws are arranged, on the lower ends of which are roughly triangle shaped claw is arranged such that it can rotate. A toggle lever is connected with its one end with the claw secure against turning and attached with its other end to the piston rod of a hydraulic cylinder such that it can turn. By extending and retracting the piston rod of the hydraulic cylinder, the claw is turned by a certain amount.
The related container has two container walls facing one another and running parallel to one another, on which each two angle sections are fastened which converge in toward the upper edge of the container and the two legs form an isosceles triangle. At approximately the middle height of the container a horizontally arranged floor section is provided between the two angle sections. The floor section and the two upper areas of the angle sections include a triangular engaging space which opens to the outside and which has the form of a claw.
To be able to move the containers, the claws must always be latched between the angle sections and the floor section. A simple fastening under carrying frames or under a collar is not possible, nor is engaging in a stopper eye of a stopper section. Since the opposing container walls extend parallel to one another, these containers can be only stacked on one another, but never stacked in one another.